


Intriguing

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using "I really want to kiss you." Prompt.~Blake catches Yang’s gaze flicker down to her lips, and feels her eyes widen the slightest bit as they don’t look back up. “Blake?” Yang mutters.“Y-Yeah?” she responds, her breathing turning shallow as Yang takes a step away from the counter.Then, Yang steps into her space, her hands gripping at the counter on either side of Blake’s hips. Blake sucks in a sharp breath as Yang steps even closer. “Blake, I really want to kiss you.” she finally says, and her eyes flick back up to Blake’s.While her eyes may not be crimson, they are still blazing with emotion, and it makes Blake stumble in her thought process, needing a few extra moments to consider her words. If she’s going to be completely honest with herself, she wants the same thing, has for a long time. Coming to an easy decision, she whispers back, “Then why haven’t you?”





	Intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes that you find lol

The team has been staying in Menagerie for the past week on some business, so Blake decided to visit her parents, and to her surprise, her team wanted to tag along. So, here they are. Her parents enjoy having the company, and even though she could tell that they were a little apprehensive about Weiss at first, they have warmed up to her as well. Her dad had taken Yang out into the yard to spar (Blake was surprised to see that they got along so well) while Blake, Weiss, and Ruby stayed to have a cup of tea with her mother.

It’s been quite a long time since she’s visited, almost a year she thinks, so when her mother places a warm cup of tea into her hands, she thanks her with a grateful smile as pleasant memories resurface. “So, Blake,” her mother says, and it draws the three girls’ attention, “Where’s Sun these days?”

Ruby and Weiss share a glance before looking back at their teammate. “He went on a vacation with one of his friends. To Argus, I think.”

“Ah, sounds nice,” she replies, and Blake already knows what her next question will be from the look in her eyes, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Even though she saw it coming, it still causes a blush to colour her cheeks as she mutters, “I know what you’re insinuating. Sun and I aren’t together, mom. Never were, and _no_ , I’m not seeing anyone else.”

Her mother only laughs at her embarrassment, but Blake’s ears quickly drown out her laughter as she picks up on the sound of music coming from down the hall. She cocks her head in confusion as she realizes that it’s most likely the piano that she used to play as a kid, and that no one she knows can play (To her knowledge anyway). Her curiosity gets the best of her, and she finds herself standing from the table, and the other three have also noticed it by now, so they don’t question where she’s going when she walks out of the room. She opens the door at the end of the hall that she remembers the piano being in, and the sight that greets her is surprising, but definitely welcome. Her dad is sitting on the armrest of the couch, watching as Yang’s hands dance across the keys of the instrument.

They must have just came inside, as Yang’s hair is still up in a ponytail, and her jacket is off, the garment swung over her shoulder. Yang and her father haven’t noticed her presence yet, so she leans against the door frame and takes a silent sip from her cup, slowly getting enraptured by the way Yang’s hands seemingly hit every note perfectly (Blake doesn’t know the song, but she hasn’t heard a note that sounds off), and finds herself smiling at the look of barely hidden awe in her fathers eyes. Despite the bionic arm, it seems to be a natural instinct to Yang, though she must of had to re-train herself to play after… everything.

She has to admit, out of all instruments that Blake could think of, piano is probably the option she would have chose last if someone asked her what she thought Yang was most likely to play. She doesn’t know why, but she feels like Yang would play something more along the lines of guitar, or _drums_ maybe, but _piano_?

Blake suddenly feels a presence at her back and turns to see that Ruby, Weiss and her mother had followed her, and she doesn’t fail to notice the way her mother’s jaw drops the slightest bit, and the surprise that Weiss didn’t even bother trying to mask. “She’s still got it.” Ruby whispers as she lets a soft smile pull at her lips.

Blake can tell that the song is nearing its end, and smiles as Yang lifts her finger off of the last key, the movement uncharacteristically elegant for the brawler. “What _can’t_ you do, Yang?” Blake asks, and Yang visibly jumps as she turns to look at the doorway, seeing the four women standing there.

Yang blushes and looks away from her, and Blake finds herself grinning at her reaction. “Cook.” Ruby answers for her without a hint of hesitation, smiling mischievously as her sister glares at her in response.

Ghira pats Yang on the back lightly, and Kali can’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I’m guilty there too, kiddo. Don’t worry.” Kali says, and Blake’s eyes widen the slightest bit by the normalcy behind her tone, like she’s known her friends for the entirety of Blake’s life.

“Well, I’m not the only one that can play from what I hear.” Yang says, raising an eyebrow at Blake and allowing a smirk to pull at her lips.

“It was a long time ago.” Blake responds, but Yang grins widely, happy that her and her partner share this in common.

“What was your favourite song to play?” Yang asks.

“Moonlight Sonata probably. Do you know it?”

“I’ve heard it, but I can’t play it.” she smiles, “You wouldn’t happen to know _this_ one, would you?”

At first, she doesn’t realize why Yang seems like she’s about to laugh as she starts to play. The song seems difficult, as it is extremely fast paced, but Yang plays it with ease, even sparing a glance over at Blake after a few seconds. Then, she recognizes the song and understands.

_She’s playing ‘Flight of the Bumblebee’, damn it._

Unable to stop herself, she laughs, and the huge grin that flashes across Yang’s face lets her know that she’s pleased with the reaction. She stops playing abruptly as Blake shoves her shoulder lightly. Everyone else in the room looks up at Blake in shock, and she finally says, “I can’t believe you.”

“Are we all missing something?” Ghira asks as he glances between his daughter and Yang.

“She’s playing a song called Flight of the Bumblebee.” Blake says, and glances back at Ruby and Weiss to see if they catch on, but they don’t, “Ruby sometimes calls out team attack names when we’re fighting. Yang and I’s team attack is called Bumblebee.”

Ruby is the first one to realize the joke, and starts chuckling lightly, then Weiss rolls her eyes. Her parents both just smile, throwing a glance at each other. “Sorry,” Yang says, “I couldn’t just let that perfect opportunity go.”

Blake leans against the piano and the other three women go to take a seat on the couch. She places her tea down on the small table beside the instrument, and then meets the eyes of her partner who is still looking at her. Blake feels a lightness in her chest that only ever happens when Yang looks at her, and her smile softens the slightest bit more as she asks, “When did you start playing?”

Yang looks away for a minute, furrowing her eyebrows and puffing her cheeks in thought. Blake finds herself biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at the expression. “Since I was… 9 maybe? Dad had taken Ruby and I to a music store just outside of Patch and I just remember seeing this huge _black_ thing that I had never seen before, and some guy was playing it so beautifully that I was like ‘I want to do that.’ My dad agreed to buy it for some reason, and I started to use it as an outlet. It sounds dumb, but it really helped me. After everything I went through, that was the one thing that could keep me grounded when I was upset. _Other_ than fighting, obviously. Ruby would sometimes come in to watch me. She was almost as enraptured as I was when I was playing.”

“You played really well.” Ruby shrugs, “Plus, I was a pretty good judge of things back then.” she adds, offering her sister a huge smile that makes Yang feel like they’re kids again, and she just finished playing a song for her.

“What _happened_?” Weiss mutters.

“Hey! You take that back, _Schnee_ !” Ruby exclaims, almost spilling her tea as she stands, “My judgement is _amazing_ to this day!”

Weiss only rolls her eyes again as she raises the mug to her lips, effectively hiding her smirk. Blake shakes her head and turns back to her partner, “Did you want some tea, Yang?”

“Yeah, that would be nice actually. I’ll… I’ll come with you. I needed to talk to you about something anyway.”

“Okay,” Blake smiles as Yang stands from the piano, then turns to her father, “Did you want some too?”

Her dad waves his hand, “No, I’m alright. Thank you though.”

She nods before picking up her own mug and walking out of the room, Yang following closely after her. As she walks into the kitchen, she places her glass on the counter before reaching for the kettle. She walks over to the sink and fills it with water, then she glances over her shoulder to see Yang awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Is everything okay?” Blake frowns as she turns to take in her partner’s appearance, and she leans back against the counter with her arms crossed.

Yang swallows thickly, then glances up at Blake. “This is probably the worst place I could’ve chose to talk to you about this.” she mutters, but Blake picks up on it anyway.

She doesn’t look surprised as Blake responds, “Talk about what?”

“I…” Yang shakes her head, “Nothing. Forget I mentioned it.”

Blake only stares at her partner as she walks over to the counter beside her, grabbing the kettle Blake had just filled and placing it on the stove. “Yang? Talk to me.” she tries, but the blonde continues to focus on the kettle, “Are you just going to stare at it until the water’s done boiling?”

Yang continues to stare forward, so Blake takes matters into her own hands. She reaches around the blonde the pull the kettle off of the burner, but Yang still doesn’t move. It’s then that she realizes how close to Yang she is. Her back is almost pressed against Blake’s front because she had reached around her, Blake’s hand still gripping at the counter. Momentarily lapsing in judgement, she leans forward and leaves a kiss to Yang’s shoulder, who she feels tense before she pulls away. Yang finally looks at her with wide eyes, and Blake smiles nervously. “Sorry, but I’m here, okay? I know I usually have a more dark outlook on things, but I promise I’ll actually help you with any problem you may have.”

Blake catches Yang’s gaze flicker down to her lips, and feels her eyes widen the slightest bit as they don’t look back up. “Blake?” Yang mutters.

“Y-Yeah?” she responds, her breathing turning shallow as Yang takes a step away from the counter.

Then, Yang steps into her space, her hands gripping at the counter on either side of Blake’s hips. Blake sucks in a sharp breath as Yang steps even closer. “Blake, I really want to kiss you.” she finally says, and her eyes flick back up to Blake’s.

While her eyes may not be crimson, they are still blazing with emotion, and it makes Blake stumble in her thought process, needing a few extra moments to consider her words. If she’s going to be completely honest with herself, she wants the same thing, _has_ for a long time. Coming to an easy decision, she whispers back, “Then why _haven’t_ you?”

Yang doesn’t hesitate to kiss her then, the force of the kiss making her lean backwards the slightest bit, placing her hands on the counter behind her to steady herself. Somewhere in her mind she thanks herself for moving away from the stove before she was pinned. She kisses back, and she feels Yang’s left hand move from the counter, instead opting to grip her hip. Then, Blake pulls back, resting her forehead against her partner’s. “Is this, by any chance, what you needed to talk to me about?” she husks, still trying to catch her breath.

“Possibly.” she chuckles breathlessly.

“Just so you know- I only pulled away because there’s a chance someone might walk in on us,” Blake says after a minute of silence, “and we should probably talk about this before someone sees.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Yang responds without hesitation, her voice dropping a few octaves as she leans the slightest bit forward.

Blake laughs and turns her head to the side at the last second so that Yang’s lips press to her cheek instead. “Easy there, tiger.” she says, and Yang lets out a laugh against her cheek.

“Okay, okay, _fine_ . How’s this- _Will you be my girlfriend_?”

“You’re asking me right in the middle of my childhood kitchen, hm?” Blake says jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that a no?” Yang asks, her face going stone-cold serious for a moment, and Blake can’t help the snort she releases at the fake malice in her eyes.

“Definitely not.” Blake replies, and Yang smiles, “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend. I feel bad for you honestly, you’re going to have to deal with my attitude all the time now.”

“ _Your_ attitude? Blake, seriously? You’ll have to deal with _me_ now. That’s worse, don’t you think?” Yang says, finally stepping back from Blake.

“I wouldn’t say _worse_. Equally so, maybe?”

“Fair enough.” Yang chuckles, “Maybe we should make a contract. To remember what we signed up for.”

Blake rolls her eyes, “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, Yang.” she pecks her on the lips quickly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to forget.” Blake says before stepping to the side and turning back to the stove.

She moves the kettle back to the burner, smiling as she feels arms wrap around her waist. “Yang…” she chides softly, looking over her shoulder to meet dazed violet eyes.

“This isn’t just a spur of the moment thing, y’know?” Yang says as she lowers her head to Blake’s shoulder, “Like, it’s not just a stupid crush. I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time.”

Blake smiles, “I’m in love with you too. Probably since the initiation.”

“Really?” Yang asks, “I thought you hated me back then.”

“Why would I choose you to be my partner if I hated you?” Blake smirks, knowing that she never told Yang about that.

“You _chose_ me?”

“Yeah, I did. I followed you around for a while before helping you. You’ve been intriguing to me since the beginning.”

“Well, damn.” Yang chuckles, “You must’ve _really_ liked me then.”

Blake merely hums in response as the kettle starts whistling, and she takes it off of the stove. Then, she’s reaching up to open the cupboard, pulling out a yellow mug, placing the teabag inside of it easily. Yang raises an eyebrow with a smile as Blake pours the water into the mug. She turns in Yang’s arms and the brawler smiles down at her. Blake glances at the doorway quickly, making sure that no one’s coming before grabbing Yang’s collar and pulling her down to place a somewhat less chaste kiss to the girl’s lips. Yang returns the kiss without any hesitation at all before Blake pulls back, patting Yang’s shirt to fix the wrinkles she’d made. Then, amber-gold eyes flicker up to meet Yang’s, and the faunus smirks. “We should probably get back to them now, don’t you think? They might start suspecting something.”

Yang raises an eyebrow, “Our teammates are some of the most clueless people ever when it comes to feelings. Do you really believe they’ll think anything of it?”

Blake reaches behind her to grab Yang’s cup and place it gently in her hands. The blonde glances down at it briefly before meeting Blake’s eyes again. “No,” Blake replies, “But my parents might. They are quite aware that I... swing _both_ ways. I might have also let my mother know that I had feelings for someone on the scroll awhile ago. She’s been asking about it all day.”

“Oh,” Yang says, her shoulders sagging.

“Yeah, oh. Don’t worry about it though, let's just hope that my mother didn’t _hear_ anything.”

Blake walks out of the room first, combing a hand through her hair before disappearing out of view. Yang’s jaw drops. She hadn’t considered that at _all_. Shaking her head, she follows after Blake, hoping against hope that Kali hadn’t heard.

“-were you doing?” Yang walks into the room right as Kali finishes her sentence, seeing that the older faunus woman has an eyebrow raised, her face clearly conveying her amusement as she looks at her daughter.

“Making Yang some tea, just like I said before I left.” Blake says back, openly challenging her mother.

“Funny,” Kali says, glancing back at Yang before meeting her daughter’s eyes again, “I don’t recall the kettle taking half an hour to boil.”

Blake bites her lip as she tries and fails to suppress a smile. Yang glances over Blake's shoulder to look at their teammates, who also appear to be apprehensive about Blake’s reasoning. Blake glances back at Yang who merely shrugs, and she stares at her for a bit longer before turning back to everyone else. “What do _you_ think we were doing then?” she says, crossing her arms defiantly.

“I don’t _think,_ Blake. I _know_.” she says, and Yang curses her bad luck as Kali points to her ears.

“What do you mean?” Ghira asks, his interest has since been piqued, frowning as his wife chuckles.

“That’s for Blake to say, _if_ she wants to. No rush, dear.” Kali responds, taking a final sip from her cup before setting it down on the table.

Blake shrugs, taking Yang’s hand into her own casually, intertwining their fingers with practiced ease. “We were talking. That’s all.” she smiles back at Yang.

Seeing that there are no longer any seats left on the couches, Yang pulls Blake back over to the piano, sitting down on one side of the seat in front of it, and Blake sits down beside her. Her parents both share a glance as Ghira finally gets it, and to Yang’s surprise, even Ruby and Weiss understand. They receive nothing but warm smiles in reaction, but everyone takes it in stride, returning to their previous conversation without even bothering to bring it up verbally. As the talking continues, Yang raises her glass to her mouth, taking a sip of the drink that she had almost forgotten about after everything. Then, she feels a head softly land on her shoulder and she glances down to see Blake smiling at their intertwined fingers, and can’t help the smile that slips onto her own lips.

  
She could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Annddd we're back! I hope you enjoyed this story that I wrote in like a half an hour because I was reminded that Flight of the Bumblebee is a song that exists. Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
